Dirty Dishes
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Beca had been helping her so much recently and all Chloe wanted to do was help her with the dishes.


_Tabitha's Salon Takeover _was not at all conducive to Chloe Beale's study environment. And she _really_ needed to study if she had any hope of becoming a neurosurgeon. It had been her dream since to become a neurosurgeon since her brother became paralyzed from the waist down after a collision during his last football game his senior year of highschool. The doctor said that he would _never_ recover the feeling in his legs.

It was ironic in the cruelest way.

Chloe felt with everything she had: Chloe felt so passionately sometimes that all of her feelings became a jumbled mess and she ended laughing and crying at the same time while someone stares at her like she's gone crazy. Feeling, she thought, was a part of someone that they should never lose or have taken away from them. For this reason, she had made it her life's purpose to give feeling –physical or otherwise- back to whoever needed it. And thus, her expensive and tedious goal of becoming a neurosurgeon began.

She was in eighth grade when her brother's incident occurred and she decided from that point on she would do whatever she could in order to become a doctor. In high school, she took as many science, math, and advanced placement courses she could get her hands on. She took Latin every year, the language an important aspect in the medical field. For as long as Chloe could remember, she'd done everything to achieve medical success.

At the moment, however, medical success would have to wait. Her medical textbook, _Human Anatomy: 7__th__ Edition, _sat forgotten on the cluttered coffee table of their apartment as Tabitha cussed at one of the hair dressers for their poor layering technique. This show was absolute garbage, but somehow Chloe could not tear her eyes away from the train wreck that was being broadcasted in front of her.

A key jiggled in the door as Chloe's lover entered their temporary home, the sound of the grocery bags rustled when the said girl maneuvered inside the apartment. Kicking the door closed with the heel of her boot, Beca Mitchell scurried into the kitchen. She barely made it to their small kitchen table as the numerous bags filled with food slipped from her arms and onto the wood of the floor.

"Thanks for the help, babe, don't know what I'd do without you." Beca jabbed sarcastically, letting out a huff of breath due to the struggle of carrying the bags up to their apartment.

Chloe rolled her eyes, her eyes flicking from the reality show on the television to the DJ, "Anytime."

Quirking her lips slightly, Beca sauntered over to the redhaired woman and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Just as the woman sitting cross-legged on the floor reached up to deepen the kiss the brunette pulled away, tapping the textbook on the coffee table.

"Those nerves aren't going to repair themselves, ya know."

A childish groan passed Chloe's wet lips and she wavered back against the couch in agitation. She glares playfully at Beca with her icy blue eyes through narrowed lids, watching appreciatively as the brunette turns on her heel and walks into the kitchen.

"But, Beca… Tabitha is so much more entertaining that learning about," trailing off slightly, she glances at the text, "_Early Neurostimulation for Parkinson 's disease_."

Laughing quietly, the brunette takes the short walk back into the living space of their medium sized apartment ten minutes from Barden University's campus where the ginger haired woman was sitting. Dark strands of Beca's hair fell down as the said girl came closer to the doctor in training, the locks brushing gently against Chloe's breast. A sharp intake of air from Chloe accompanied the sensation, and, just when Beca's eyes darkened with lust and she leaned forward for what appeared to be a heated kiss, she moved away swiftly, grabbing the remote in the process.

The screen went black and Beca Mitchell pocketed the remote control, pointing to the text book and laptop that was sitting on the coffee table, "Get your work done, eat dinner with me, and then you can have the remote back, got it?"

Blue eyes narrowed back at the younger woman, "What makes you think you're in charge around here?"

"I don't, Chloe. I just want to see you successful and I'm gonna have to deal some tough love if that's what it takes to get you there."

With that, Beca left the living room and a speechless Chloe to sit in front of her books with her mouth unhinged in response to Beca's surprising seriousness and honesty. The smaller woman's admittance surprised Chloe; not that Beca acting sweet was out of the ordinary. Sure, the DJ could be abrasive and cynical and sarcastic most of the time, but she… just wasn't around Chloe. Around Chloe she was sweet and loving and, especially these past few months (Chloe had been searching for internships at hospitals with little luck), supportive.

Without complaint, Beca Mitchell had done just about everything that could have been done to help her girlfriend in any way possible to help ease the stress that medical was causing her.

Typing thoughtfully, Chloe finished working on her studies for the night and wandered into the threshold of the kitchen, her side resting on the doorframe as she looked upon the endearing scene before her. A soft, tired small graced her lips as she heard the peaceful sound of the brunette singing to herself.

Beca stood hovering over the stove, a towel tossed over her shoulder, stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce as the lyrics to her "flavor of the week" (as Chloe called it) spilled from her lips. Sweat pants clad hips swung slowly to the pace of the song as she cooked their meal for the night, well, almost morning now. Chloe frowned noticing the time on the stove's neon clock; 11:42. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last time that the pair ate their dinner later in the evening. Sometimes medical school really did make Chloe's life more difficult than she would like it to be…

"That looks really good."

The singing stopped and Beca turned, a small, gratified smirk playing at the corners of her lips, "Thanks, Red. I found this new recipe on- "

Shaking her head, Chloe laughed and went over to one of the cabinets grabbing plates and setting them on the small wooden table centered in the kitchen, "I wasn't talking about the food."

After setting the plates and silverware, Chloe looked up knowingly at Beca who had her dark brow raised in a challenge. A silent wink was the only indication that Chloe understood Beca's attempt at non-verbal communication, the brunette broke their intense stare first with a husky laugh, "I see that someone is more tense than usual."

Chloe Beale rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Whatever, babe, just feed me."

Soon, their plates were heaping with spaghetti and meat sauce, ankles crossed with each other underneath the table in mutual affection and hidden desire brewing throughout the entire meal. Beca's laptop played some acoustic croonings in the background throughout their chatter filled dinner.

With Chloe, Beca was continually amazed at how… easy all of _this_ came to her. Talking and communicating was as simple as breathing when Chloe was involved. They could talk about anything, everything, and nothing at all and Beca was perfectly comfortable with all of that. For most people, that kind of stuff should have been a giving, but as the product of a ripped apart marriage it was difficult for Beca to commit to just about anything.

Maybe she was milking the divorce cow dry, but she just never quite _right_ after her family was being torn to shreds in front of her eyes.

With Chloe though, everything was _right_, just like it was in this moment.

They finished with the sound of forks clattering against the plates and the each sat back in their chairs, satisfied and sated.

"That was delicious, hun. Want me to help you with the dishes? It's the least I can do considering everything you've done for me recently…" Chloe's voice trailed off quietly, her gratitude seeping into her words.

Running a hand through her disheveled hair, Beca beamed, "Are you sure? You don't have any early classes tomorrow, right?"

With a shake of her head, Chloe confirmed Beca's assumption, "No, my first one starts at 11:00. C'mon, let me help."

Chloe stood, pushing her Soffee shorts down as they rode enticingly up her hips, and grabbed Beca's icy hand pulling her up to start their task.

Gathering the dished the pair worked as a team with the dishes; Chloe washing and Beca's drying. After a few moments, Chloe spoke up with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Beca, thank you so much for these past couple of months of taking me at my worst. I know I haven't been the best person to deal with and be around, but you've stuck it out with me and it means so much to me. I just hope that I can pay all of this crap I've given you recently back. I love you and I'm really sorry for being so distracted and not being around and doing anything fun with you recently, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Chloe let out a long huff and the dishwashing conveyor belt came to a grinding halt as Beca stopped. She turned the plate over in her hands, staring down at the damp platter in her hands; her hair curtained her face from Chloe.

After a quiet moment that was only broken by the sound of Beca's laptop, the girl replied with a chuckle, "Chloe Beale, if that's you at your worst then you really need to reevaluate what you think _bad_ is."

The plate was discarded, back into the sink with a splash and Beca faced the redhead, maneuvering in front of the taller girl. Back pressed against the counter, Chloe's breath caught in her throat as Beca leaned gently against her front and kissed her softly. Beca's tongue swept slowly and carefully across Chloe's bottom lip, parting the loose seam of her pink lips and delving inside of her warm mouth. The two appendages met in a sensual war with one another and Beca's unsuppressed moan flooded into Chloe's accepting mouth.

As Chloe's wandering hands slinked mischievously beneath the waistband of Beca's sweats (only to find that she wasn't wearing underwear, _hot_), she was vaguely aware of _"Let's Get It On"_ by Marvin Gaye being played by Beca's sacred laptop.

Giving her bottom a squeeze, Chloe broke away for oxygen. Beca, instead of doing the same trailed her openmouthed kisses along the column of the redhead's flushed throat. Chloe laughed huskily, "Marvin Gaye, huh?"

Wet tongue skimmed across Chloe's pulse point in response, "He was an amazing artist."

Chloe pushed the fabric of Beca's sweats half-way down her legs and rubbed excitedly at the muscled flesh that was awarded to her efforts. The strap of her camisole was shoved away eagerly by the brunette's twitching fingers and the exposed skin was lavished by her hot mouth.

Tilting her head back, Chloe fought the urge to close her half-lidded eyes and moaned quietly. It took her a moment to find her words to reply, "I… agree. One of the best." She took a deep breath when the DJ grabbed at the other strap, leaving both of her developed shoulders smooth and bare.

Beca grunted in agreement, her core pooling with moisture at the sight of a flustered and sex-driven Chloe. Those innocent, baby blues were now darkened with uncontrollable lust as Chloe looked down at her, a smirk wide and clear on her beautiful face

"That song… it _really_ builds."

Lips paused on Chloe's collarbone and Beca stared up the redhead, "Beale, on the counter. Now."

The giggle that flooded over Chloe's moist, swollen lips was cut off by Beca's teeth gnashing kiss. Mouth pried apart by the brunette's, Chloe's air supply was stopped suddenly as she attempted to lift herself atop the counter.

Beca's hands gripped tightly behind the redhead's knees and lifted said girl atop the ledge. Chloe sat, her hands climbing up Beca's thin body, and balanced on the divide in the middle of the dual kitchen sinks: Her behind dipped slightly into the water, the Soffee shorts damping against her backside.

Too lust driven to complain, the redhead didn't move from her cold position as Beca's tongue snaked inside of her mouth and her hands pulled down the top of the pink camisole. The top half of the hot pink cloth was now yanked down, banded across her taut abdomen, exposing her respectable breasts and hardened nipples.

Pulling away, Beca took a moment to admire the smooth mounds of flesh before her eyes. Sweat beaded lightly across them as they rose and fell in time with Chloe's ragged breaths. The pink pebbles that decorated the skin there were hard and ready. It was an appealing sight to the compact brunette.

"Well, don't just stare at them." Chloe said with a breathless laugh.

That was all Beca needed.

Her damp mouth, latched onto the right breast as her hand toyed and massaged the other. Giving a playful suck to Chloe's hardened bud, Beca laughed and teased the tender flesh expertly. Nails scraped across the other causing the demanding redhead to arch into the touch of her lover. With slight nip to Chloe's peak, Beca switched her immediate attention.

Chloe dragged her fingers through Beca's deep brown hair, pulling at it slightly when she was becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure of the DJ's wicked mouth on her skin. Growling quietly at the action, Beca's mouth continued its assault that was driving Chloe mad.

The musician's hand fell away from Chloe's ample chest and reached down to her quivering legs, she pulled the dampened shorts away to her knees. Beca's mouth left Chloe's body reluctantly and Chloe groaned at the absence.

A shudder danced over Chloe's body as the younger woman's finger barely ran over her wet panties. She moaned gently at the sensation and looked at the woman between her legs.

Beca's hair was disheveled from when Chloe had pulling it. Chocolatey eyes stared down, fixated at the apex of Chloe's body as her long, tapered fingers (Chloe called them musician's fingers) ran slowly up and down her core through the thin cloth separating the two body parts.

Biting at her swollen bottom lip, Beca spoke, "Chlo, you are so fucking beautiful I don't know what to do with myself sometimes."

A flushed crept slowly across the ginger's skin at the sudden display of Beca's love for her. The DJ knew just what to say to her; sure, the compliment wasn't graceful or fancy, but that's what Chloe loved about Beca. Her ability to be herself and say just what _exactly_ was on her mind at any given moment, surprising many people in the process. Beca was amazing that way…

Her hands were also pretty amazing right now as well.

Chloe smiled genuinely and she leaned down, kissing Beca gently on the lips as an unspoken display of her affection. She pulled away with a violent jerk, her hands splashing back in the tub of dirty dish water as Beca's hand suddenly cupped her vagina and ground into the throbbing flesh.

Moaning loudly, Chloe's hips bucked upwards in response to the violent action. Beca pulled Chloe's soaked underwear down to meet her already forgotten shorts and dropped to her knees, her mouth level with the counter, and, ultimately with Chloe's wet sex.

Swear words flew as Beca's fingers teased the damp flesh. The digits circled the redhead's entrance haphazardly, occasionally poking inside before receding and pulling out to draw small circles on the skin above Chloe's tender organ. Beca's mouth left open mouth kisses along the inside and tops of singer's muscular legs, a random bite or suck causing the Beale girl to call out Beca's name.

"Beca, please…" Chloe whined when she thought that she couldn't take the teasing fingers and receding lips any longer.

"I need you."

With one more nip to the inside of Chloe's right thigh, Beca stopped the teasing and almost laughed at the desperation in Chloe's voice. It was a beautiful thing, knowing that you had that much dominion over another person. But it was also terrifyingly special and sacred and Beca decided that she would never take Chloe's dependence on her for granted, whether it is in the bedroom or otherwise.

Dragging her tongue across Chloe's dripping centre, Beca was pleased when her first effort was accompanied with a moan and Chloe's French manicured finger nails digging into her t-shirt clad shoulders.

Hips forced themselves against her mouth as her strokes grew in tempo. The appendage delved inside Chloe's body, the warmth and tightness sucking Beca deeper into their love making.

Chloe's thighs clamped tightly against Beca's head as the latter's lips sucked harshly at her throbbing clit. Moans and curse words were weaving together now and at some point in the near future Chloe wouldn't be speaking at all, she would just be screaming and moaning and, frankly, she didn't give a _damn_ who heard her.

Two fingers that thrust into her body interrupted Chloe's reeling and fragmented thoughts, each thrust bringing her just that much closer to her orgasm. With every twist of Beca's fingers and every sucking or tug on her buddle of nerves between her legs, Chloe Beale's eyes saw white and her stomach tightened as the pleasure built up inside of her.

Wet smacks mingled in with Chloe moans and Chloe's wet hands gripped at Beca's brown strands, her release causing her make the water from the dishes splash the pair.

One more thrust of Beca's musical fingers and stroke of Beca's devilish tongue was all it took to send Chloe Beale over the edge. Her stomach tightened and her come painted the DJ's talented mouth as the harshness of the orgasm over took her body and caused her muscles to spaz out and down things that were out of control.

Like when Chloe fell back exhausted against the faucet and broke it off causing a fountain of water to spout uncontrollably all over the pair.

It might have impacted Chloe a little bit more if she could move and register what exactly was happening to her at the moment.

Blinking, Beca was the first of them to recover.

Going into hysterical fits of laughter, Beca stood up and looked upon the scene with a wild smile on her face. Her hair stuck to her face as the water assaulted as she pulled Chloe towards her pressed their wet lips together.

The water spouted around them and artificially created something Chloe had always wanted; a romantic kiss in the rain. She was kissing Beca, at close to one in the morning, in the middle of their kitchen with her ass in the sink, in the middle of an artificial rain. She couldn't help but smile.

When Beca pulled away and Chloe had fully recover the redhead shook her head in exasperation and sighed, "I just wanted to help with the dishes."


End file.
